Stab Me in the Back
by FanFicFan909
Summary: The team is on a case, but someone unexpected joins them. OC'S included and pairings found in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**My interpretation on an NCIS episode to the exact.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, but I do own this story. The OC in this story is me if I were in an NCIS episode. **

_Scene flashes grey on a man's face in shock horror._

"_We rocked that game, Steve" said a sweaty George as he whipped the towel from his shoulder and used it to wipe his dripping forehead. _

"_Yeah. Shame not all the guys could make it. Good that their wives didn't show though," he said with a smug look on his face as he attempted to open his combination lock on his locker in the public baseball locker room._

"_Sandy giving you hell again?" George asked in a worried tone about Steve's clingy wife._

"_Yeah but not so much since her..." Steve was cut off as his locker finally opened, only to have a body of a man in a navy suit fall onto the ground, a large blood stain on his back. _

_Scene flashes grey on a man's face in shock horror._

Tony DiNozzo enters through the elevator and sits at his desk, a smug-looking smile plastered on his face as usual.

"Anyone notice anything?" he asked his co-workers Ziva David and Timothy McGee as he gestured to himself. McGee, too focused onto his work, ignored his ignorant co-worker.

"You took a shower?" Ziva asked sarcastically, resulting in a smirk from Tim and a fake chuckle from Tony.

"Ha...hilarious agent David," Tony smirked at the ex-Israeli Mossad agent. "No. I was talking about the new shadow forming on my chin. I reckon the extra stubble is manly and can maybe work its magic on the ladies, not that I need any help. Why don't you start growing a beard probie?" Agent DiNozzo _subtly_ hinted to his fellow co-worker.

"Tony, you can mock me all you want but I know about the bet between you and Ziva. I am not growing a beard." Tony looked at Ziva in mock shock.

"You told him David." Tony said in almost a whisper. Ziva shrugged in her desk opposite Tony's desk.

"McGee would not look good with a beard. I thought I owe it to him to be honest." She nodded politely with a smile to McGee, which he graciously returned.

Scoffing loudly, Tony gave a _come on_ look to his team members, but without DiNozzo's knowledge, Ziva and McGee quickly reassumed their work. Tony gave a little obvious look of confusion until saying, "Everything okay guys? You're acting like Gibbs is here." Tony chuckled. Little did he realise the tall grey figure standing behind him.

Ziva lifted her eyebrows in an attempted subtle signal to DiNozzo.

"He's...right behind me isn't he?" Tony asked slowly while looking over at McGee, who subtly nodded. DiNozzo was greeted with a hard slap to the back of his head. "Always good to see you boss." Tony said, slightly annoyed while rubbing the back of his head.

"Grab your gear everyone." Gibbs started. "We got a dead body in a baseball locker room downtown."

"Now that's what I'm talking 'bout!" Tony exclaimed. "Good ol' fashioned baseball." Ziva smirked. "Like you have ever hit a curveball." She retorted

"What. I have hit a curve ball."Tony stated, trying to keep his cool through his lie to keep his status as cool guy. Everyone climbed into the elevators and the door closed on the NCIS team.

**Well, first chapter done. Please R&R. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the belated chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I do not own NCIS, but the unfamiliar OC's are my doing, and the girl OC is me if I were in an episode.**

FLASH, FLASH, FLASH.

The camera snapped three photos of a dead man's cold look while the NCIS team took notes, evidence and placed police tape around the locker room.

"You know when I was 7 my dad took me to a Yankees game. Best day of my life." Tony told his teammates after taking the photos.

"Yankees? Did they try to steal everything?" Ziva said quizzically.

"You know I always find your attempted grasp of the American lifestyle very amusing." Tony Smirked at her as Ziva hid her slight blush.

"McGee, identification?" Leroy Jethro Gibbs asked one of his team members.

"According to his passport, this is Lieutenant. Frederick Peterson. Married, one kid, honourable discharge 3 months ago after helping a team member resulted in a leg injury."

"Yuck," Tony commented as he lifted the pant leg of Lt. Peterson's pants. Surely enough, the leg was scarred, bloody and bruised. "Well, let's get him to autopsy, and get his wife and the two guys who found him in for questioning." Gibbs slightly shouted as he sipped his coffee and left the room.

"10 bucks says if it is a redhead, Gibbs will be smitten." Tony motioned to McGee. "I think you may have a gambling problem, Tony." McGee said to his workmate as he helped Dr. Mallard and Palmer, the medical assistant, unload the medical van. "No, I am pretty sure it is not a problem." Tony said.

Back at Head Quarters, Interview Room.

"Frederick is dead!" Questioned Margret, Lieutenant Frederick Peterson's wife, who, to Tony's dismay, was a brunette.

"Clam down Mrs. Peterson. We are going to find out everything we can about how your husband died." Ziva whispered quietly in an attempt to relax the panic-stricken woman in front of her.

"Calm down? How can I calm down? I now have to raise a 12 year old by myself. She'll be a teen soon and Fred and I both promised we would be there for each other during the difficult teenager years." Margret yelled hysterically.

"Well, I think death is a deal breaker here Mrs. Peterson."Ziva mentally rolled her eyes in her head, and then stood up and left the interview room, leaving a distraught Mrs. Peterson blowing her nose and weeping.

"I cannot handle this. I cannot do the 'dovey-lovey' thing that women do." Ziva exclaimed to Tony in the two way mirror room.

"It's pronounced 'lovey-dovey' Ziva, and yes you will." Tony grabbed Ziva's shoulder from behind and started pushing her towards the door.

"Why do I have to do it?" Ziva questioned him.

"Because I'm sure as hell not doing it." Tony smirked as he continued to push Ziva. At that moment, Gibbs walked into the interview room and sat down on the chair opposite to Margret. Tony and Ziva stood in awe as Gibbs pulled a few of his interrogation tricks.

"Tony?" Ziva broke the silence.

"Yeah?" Tony replied

"If you do not remove your hands from my shoulders I will personally break them off." She exclaimed while hiding her blush in the shadows of the dark room.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Tony swiftly removed his hands and turned around, pretending to be adjusting his tie as he hid his ever growing red face.

"Well, I better see if the guys that found our Lt. are here." Tony said, quickly leaving the room, but before he could, he turned around and spoke.

"You know, Ziva. Maybe watching Gibbs doing the 'lovey-dovey' stuff might make you better at it." Tony immediately left the room as a death stare from Ziva's face could have killed him. Ziva faced the mirror and watched Gibbs, who was now standing. He held some tissues up to Mrs. Peterson's face while placing a comforting hand on her back as she sobbed. Ziva looked on with a quizzical, yet curious look on her face. She was always keen to learn.

Gibbs had entered the interrogation room, to find a crying woman alone without an agent. Gibbs looked at the mirror quickly, as if he could see Tony holding onto Ziva's shoulders on the other side. He let out a small sigh before taking the seat opposite Mrs. Peterson. He thought he would use one of his techniques of letting her cry out some emotion before talking. Surely enough, it took a good two minutes before Margret looked up and noticed the grey haired man sitting and staring at her.

"Oh my...I'm sorry. I didn't realise you ...had come in. I am just ...going through a bit...I'm sorry." Margret stammered as she forced her words out of her mouth.

"No need to apologize." Gibbs whispered in a calming voice as he stood up, held some more tissues in front of her face, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry I am behaving like this. Do you know what it is like to lose a loved one?" Margret asked in curiosity.

Gibbs lifted his head as a flashback came rushing back to him.

'_Hey daddy, look what I got.' Exclaimed a little 6 year old Kelly as she held up a postcard._

'_What do you have there sweetheart?' Gibbs asked his daughter in a soft voice._

'_A postcard from you, saying take care of mommy while I am on a boat.' she said, referring to a postcard her father had sent her 6 months ago. Jethro was back from that particular mission now._

'_And did you?' he asked, with a thin smile creeping up on to his mouth._

'_Yes daddy. I love you.' She giggled to her father as she ran out of the room._

Gibbs silently nodded and allowed a small 'yes' escape his lips to show his understanding towards Mrs. Peterson. Margret lowered her eyes, regretting that she even asked the question, but eventually spoke up.

"I am sorry. I just don't know how my daughter is going to react to this situation." She let another tear roll down her cheek as Gibbs stood up and back to his chair.

"Was your daughter close to your husband?" He asked.

"Oh yes. Nicole and her father were like two peas in a pod. Very close." Margret said, a lot calmer now the subject was changed.

"Do you think she would know anything about what happened to Lieutenant. Peterson?" Gibbs asked with a curious look.

"Maybe? Like I said, they were very close." Jethro let out a small sigh and spoke. "We will need to bring her in for questioning," he said as he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote instructions for McGee to bring in Nicole.

"Ziva!" Gibbs shouted and Ziva entered the interrogation room without a second thought. "Give this to McGee and take Mrs. Peterson down to the main office so she can tell her daughter about Lt. Peterson.

Ziva obediently nodded, grabbed the piece of paper and, by using her new knowledge of comforting, grabbed Margret's shoulders from beside of her in a comforting hug, and lead her down to the main office.

Gibbs let out a small smirk of the memory of his own daughter and quickly turned around to head towards the autopsy room.

**Finished chapter 2. Please R&R. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter**

**Thank you very much LittleHogwartsGirl for your reviews.**

**And thank you for everyone who has put this story on 'story alert' (me being new, I had no idea what it meant) and sorry for letting you wait.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I do not own NCIS, but I do own this story**

In Autopsy,

Ducky lined up his shiny medical tools on a tray beside the cadaver.

"Young men such as yourself should not be found in this room," Ducky examined the body as he spoke to it. "But you are luckier than another man that you remind me of. Fortunately for you though, he had an injury on his left leg, and his fatal injury was inflicted through his heart, not his back."

Ducky continued his chat to the Lieutenant as Jethro walked in.

"What have you got, Ducky?" Gibbs asked, interested to know what else his medical examiner had been doing other than talking with a dead guy.

"Well nothing out of the obvious, Jethro." Ducky explained as he gestured to the body.

"The large laceration on his back caused a great amount of blood loss, so this man died a slow and painful death. However, with the amount of blood found in the locker where the lieutenant was discovered, this man did not die in the locker. This man died somewhere else and was moved to that particular locker. There is also a giant bruise on the back of his cranium, suggesting the same tool used to pierce his back, was used to strike a blow to his head." Ducky let out a small sigh as he began slicing down the front of the body's chest.

"That's good work Duck."Jethro said as he turned on his heels and began walking to the door, however, he stopped before reaching the elevator, and turned to face Ducky, who was staring after him.

"That's not all you got, is it Ducky?" Jethro asked.

"Once again, you are correct Jethro."Ducky stated as he held up a photograph he took of the long and large cut on the lieutenant's back. "You see," Ducky started as he gestured the cut with his hand. "The mark is long and deep, but the edges off the cut seem irregularly serrated. The murder weapon is metal and sharp, but it is not a blade of any sort."

"Well, now that's good work Ducky," Jethro smiled at his medical examiner and long time best friend. Gibbs entered the elevator and headed his way to the director's office.

"Don't be quick to judge him my good lad." Dr. Mallard said to his deceased patient. "He is just...difficult to get to know. But when you know him, he is a very good friend." He said as he chuckled to himself. "A good friend indeed."

Jethro entered the Director's conference room, only to be greeted by a group of glaring eyes. These eyes belonged to Steve and George, the two men who found Lieutenant. Peterson, Tony and none other than Director Jenny Shepard.

Gibbs awkwardly stood at the door until he brought himself fully into the room and introduced himself to the men he was unfamiliar with.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."He spoke as he stared down at the men sitting across from him.

"George." One said quietly.

"Steve." Said the other, even quieter.

"Did you two know the man you found this morning?" Gibbs questioned George and Steve.

"No I didn't" Steve said, a hint of sadness could be heard in his voice.

"What was his name?" George asked the Director.

"Lieutenant. Frederick Peterson." Jenny responded to George's question.

"Oh boy..." George answered too quickly and was cut off by Gibbs' question.

"So you have heard of him." Jethro asked rhetorically.

It was then that Tony received a phone call and headed out of the conference room.

"My wife Stacie used to be married to him." George responded as he placed his head into his hands. Gibbs rolled his eyes and scribbled down another summon. He knew all too well about ex-wives.

"We'll bring her in for questioning too. George, you need to stay here. In the meantime, Steve, you can go."

Both men were ushered out of the room by Jenny opening the door, but she closed it before Jethro could leave.

"I hope you will still take this case seriously regardless of your history with women and divorces." Jenny questioned him as he stood tall in front of her.

"Don't I always?" Gibbs chuckled as he left the room, taking Jenny's cup of coffee and leaving a small smile on Director Shepard's face.

Gibbs walked down the stairs to the large room where all the agents had their desks. There he found Ziva, McGee, Margaret Peterson and who Gibbs assumed, was Nicole Peterson.

Jethro's eyes met the sparkling, immature blue eyes of Tony's at the end of the staircase.

"Margaret is not taking the Lieutenant's death well, but her daughter, who she is with...is taking it really well." Tony told his boss in almost a quizzical way. "It's...almost like she can't show emotion. Bet you could probably relate to her then boss." Tony let out a chuckle but immediately ceased by a glare Gibbs gave him. Jethro turned around and gave himself a smile. He loved how he controlled Tony sometimes.

Gibbs made his way over to his desk where he pulled out more tissues from his pocket to hand to Maraget. Gibbs turned to Nicole and smiled. She was about 2 and a half heads shorter then he was, being 12 years old and all, long brown hair, darker than her mothers and had blue eyes. She kept a neutral expression on her face.

"Hi. My name is Special Agent Jethro Gibbs. What's yours?" He asked bending down to her height in an attempt to look friendly and not threatening.

"Pleasure." She held out her hand firmly, and Gibbs accepted it and shook it. "Nicole." Her face stayed the same as she spoke. "Hey Nicole. I promise you we are going to find who did this to your dad." Gibbs said in a comforting tone.

"I know you will. Your title suggests you are a special agent. A...very good federal investigator if you will. You would not be able to catch the culprit if you were anything less." Once Nicole finished talking, she strode away from the group, hands joined together behind her and walked over to the America's most wanted wall, carefully examining the detail in everyone's faces on that wall, even the one's under the thick red sticky tape.

The whole NCIS team followed Nicole to her current position, gobsmacked. Wasn't she only 12? The team's attention was brought back to Margaret as she blew her nose hard into the soft, white tissue.

*sniff* "Nicole is...uh...special. Frederick and I had her tested but she is normal...well, special. She behaves most of the time as a 35 year old woman in the 1800's. Such manners and etiquette."

By this time, Nicole had returned to the group, and cleared her throat to make known her existence. "I have made up my mind." She said casually, as she announced this message to the team.

"On what?" Gibbs asked as he sipped some more of the coffee he had in his hand, and not bending down to Nicole's height to talk to her. He gathered, she could understand the jargon that the team would produce.

"I am going to help with this case. My father would've appreciated it." Nicole's expression finally changed as a tiny, noticeable smile came to her mouth. Nicole's head turned sharply towards her mother, who was sobbing out her answer.

"No. Nicole you won't be able to do this. Learning who killed your parents is something people can't bear." Nicole gave her mother a neutral look, of course. She bent down on one knee and held her mother's hand in hers.

"Mother, it is something I know father would wish me to accomplish. I would prefer if you allowed me to complete this task."

Everyone watched on confused. The daughter was comforting the mother. Jethro finally broke the silence.

"Tell you what." He spoke to both Peterson girls. "Let Nicole come with us back to the crime scene, and if she can handle it, she can continue with us until the case is solved." Nicole turned her head back to her mother, who solemnly nodded.

"Very well, let's head back to the baseball locker room. Ducky said the Lieutenant did not die in that locker so we need to find out where he was."

"Here, you may need this." Tony pulled out an 'NCIS' baseball cap and placed it on Nicole's head. Her ponytail fit perfectly through the back hole as she graciously thanked her new team mate.

Jenny came down and helped Margaret stand up, as she watched the NCIS team, and a surprisingly small new team member await the elevator to begin their journey.

**Another chapter done. My entrance into the story has now begun. What will I find out about my father? F.Y.I my real name is not Nicole.**

**Thank you very much for reading and i hope you take the time to leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry all for the very belated update. Physics, biology and chemistry are not good homework buddies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, the other characters however, are mine.**

The team stumbled out of the van awkwardly. Tony ran to the kerb and made regurgitation sounds as he imitated throwing up.

"I am pretty sure I have said this before, but we are never letting Ziva drive again." Tony huffed as he wiped his mouth.

"Your legs are still attached to your body, aren't they?" Ziva slyly remarked and smirked as she dropped the keys into Jethro's hands.

_Beep. Beep. _

"Come on"

_Beep. _

McGee sighed and let his hand drop to his side holding the electronic device. He looked to his side to notice Nicole staring down at the machine. He raised his brow before he began to speak.

"Oh, it's uh...an Intelligence quotient machine Abby gave me for a bet." McGee smiled and blushed at the memory. "If I could just learn how to work it, I could find out my scor..."

McGee was cut off as Nicole took the machine and pressed a few buttons. A couple of beeping sounds were emitted until a final, louder beep could be heard, and she handed the device back to Tim and began walking behind Gibbs.

McGee stood there with his mouth ajar but quickly looked down at the flashing green numbers on the screen.

'IQ – 136'

"Wow, but that's..."

"She's like a mini McGee, isn't she?" Ziva smirked over Tim's shoulder as she read the sentence still flashing on the screen.

"McGee! Stop playing with your little toys and help us with the investigation!" Gibbs shouted at his team member.

"Sorry boss." McGee apologised and grabbed the equipment that lay at his feet. The NCIS team walked back to the locker room, luckily completely un-tampered with since their last visit, unpacked the cases and began searching for clues.

"Shouldn't you guys be looking at this?" Nicole questioned the team, pointing near the open, blood-stained locker."

Tony smiled and walked up to the girl, placing his palms on his knees and bending down to her level. "Don't you think, sweetheart, that that would be the first place we would look?" He asked almost mockingly.

Nicole looked at him with a furrowed brow. "No, I meant that." Tony bent his head down to find a faint, luminous blue trail of dots on the floor leading out of the locker room. He straightened up and hesitantly coughed. "I didn't notice that." He whispered under his breath. "How...how did you know to use the Luminol to find blood? And...How did you know where I put it in the van?" Tony questioned, a little scared.

"Well, common sense really." Nicole shrugged it off and went to tell Gibbs her news. Tony screwed up his nose and looked at the trail of blood. It took him 3 years at university to understand how Luminol detects blood.

The blood trail led the team outside the locker room to the wide open space of the pitch. Gibbs ordered everyone to fan out in search of anything that could be useful. It wasn't long until Ziva called for everyone to come and see what she had spotted.

Her gloved hand grasped at the small white piece of paper that was on the ground, and everyone around her attempted to read it.

"04982...Ca..." McGee read the only readable letters on the piece of paper.

"You think maybe it is an address?" Tony sarcastically said, only to be met with a smack on the back of his head. Surprisingly, it was not from Gibbs. Jethro chuckled as Nicole shook off some of Tony's expensive and completely think hair gel from her hand. Ziva chuckled as Tony whispered to her. "She's like a mini Gibbs, isn't she."

"That is the beginning of the phone number my father would call repeatedly. It's the baseball's bookie, Carl." She explained to the rest of the NCIS team.

"Right I want to see Carl in the interrogation room by the time I get back McGee." Gibbs ordered Tim. "On it, boss," he said as he left to call Director Sheppard who would be able to bring Carl to the office.

"Why don't you collect all equipment from the storeroom and see if it is our murder weapon?" Nicole suggested to Gibbs, still keeping a straight face.

"Good work, Nicole. You and Tony can do that. Tony!" Gibbs shouted to his agent.

"Yes boss," he obediently replied like a dog.

"You help Nicole bag and pack every last single piece of equipment from the baseball storage room in case it's the murder weapon." Gibbs instructed, and quickly left to see if Ziva had found anything else.

"Well, I guess it's you and me, sweetie." Tony looked down to the little girl, who was glaring up at him.

"If that is a pick-up line, I just hope you realise it doesn't work." She left with those words and headed over to the storeroom, DiNozzo quickly following her tail.

"So Nicole, you are in the...6th grade?" He asked, trying to make small talk so the room wasn't so eerily quiet.

"10th grade actually." She quickly retorted.

"But um...you're 12?" Tony said, confused.

"Yes, the doctors at my school suggested I be skipped so I wouldn't lose any valuable brain capacity, but upon reading some of the e-mails you receive, that shouldn't be a problem for you." She said as she bagged a baseball bat. Tony didn't know whether to be shocked or offended.

"You read my e-mails?" He asked her.

"Yeah the page was already open and I had some spare time on my hands. I also noticed a word document opened about Ziva." Tony began to blush furiously.

"Valentine's day has passed. So I take it you are waiting until her birthday or Christmas until you send her that love-note you have created for her?" Nicole questioned the glowing red man in front of her.

"Umm...well...err...I," Tony stammered but quickly turned it around. "That note was a joke I am planning to leave on McGeek's desk so he thinks he has a secret admirer." Tony smiled, proud of his cover-up lie.

"Really?" Nicole looked at him questioningly. "The title, '_My dear sweet Ziva'_ was just a typo?"

"Tony glared down at Nicole, fire could almost be seen behind his blue iris'. "Alright, listen here missy. I will give you $25 if you can keep your overly-educated mouth shut about what you saw." Nicole's blue eyes stared back at his in competition. "Keep your money. But I hope you realise, the longer you wait, the sooner Ziva could move on."

This sentence scared Tony. "You...think she has found someone else?" Tony's shaking voice asked her. "Well, she is a very beautiful, exotic woman and there are many, very handsome men out there...who don't use the pick-up line, 'well, I guess it's you and me, sweetie'."

Tony nervously went back to bagging evidence. They left the room carrying about 5 large garbage bags each.

"Just so you know..." Tony started as they headed toward the van and saw Ziva waving at them. "I'm not sure I like you yet."

**Sorry again about the long wait.**

**Next chapter comes the best character known to NCIS...Abby! **

**A new suspect! Is Carl involved? And is Nicole more involved than she thinks? R&R  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you very much readers for being patient**

**Yeah, before you ask, that is my real IQ. **

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own NCIS, but I do own this story.**

The ride back to head quarters was awkward. Gibbs had his rightful place as head of the team driving the vehicle. McGee had his 'rightful place' in the back of the vehicle, talking to the team members through the small mesh square in the opening that separated him from them. And finally, in the front seat, sat a very agitated Tony staring out the window, a bored Ziva wishing she could be driving, and a quiet Nicole, sitting between them and darting her eyes back and forth between the two. The van was silent with the faint sound of button pressing and beeping for a while until McGee broke the peace.

"Anyone want to try and beat Nicole's score?" McGee asked, shaking the electronic IQ device in his hand.

"Give it a rest, McGee," Gibbs grumbled angrily under his breath, it was the sixth time he had asked. McGee had spent the last twenty minutes trying to beat an IQ of 136, but he could only receive an IQ of 118.

"You press that do-hickey one more time McPushy, I swear I am going to throw it out the window." Tony exclaimed to Tim. McGee mumbled something under his breath about being strong to compensate for intelligence, but sat quietly back in his seat until the end of the ride.

Jethro walked down to Abby's lab, quickly being followed by Nicole. They both stood staring motionless at the elevator doors in silence, until Gibbs pressed the 'emergency stop' button.

"Listen," he started softly, causing Nicole to turn to him, expression unchanged. "You gotta make sure you can handle this. You might be seeing your father again and it is not going good."

"Mr. Gibbs, I understand completely. But I made a promise to myself...and I made a promise to my father that I would find out whoever did this. I owe it to him." Gibbs, satisfied with the answer, he received, pressed the 'emergency button' for the elevator to continue its journey to Abby's lab. After all, it was the most mature response he had ever heard, considering he works with one Tony DiNozzo.

_Slurp. Slurp_

The sound of ice being sucked through a straw could be heard from the elevator doors. Nicole turned her head to Gibbs, whom she now noticed was holding a full container of 'Caff-Pow'. Where did that come from? The two walked in unison to Abby's lab, where she sat in her chair staring at a blurring computer screen, lips joined to the end of the straw.

"Abby..." Gibbs started, but ended up startling the Goth girl.

"Woah, Gibbs? You should know not to sneak up on me." She retorted in a slight, childish and raspy voice. "Anyway, not important. I have been looking through all the evidence you bagged and..." Her voice trailed off when she noticed the smaller person standing beside Gibbs.

"Hello?" Abby questioned the girl.

"Salutations." The girl responded while holding out her hand.

"Oh...um." Abby awkwardly accepted the handshake and then whispered to Gibbs. "Is this the daughter of the murder victim?" Abby questioned him, still within earshot to the girl.

"Yeah, Abby. She is." Gibbs grumbled back. "I thought so but...I just...don't you think maybe she shouldn't see what is going on?" Abby asked her boss.

"Don't you think I would have thought of that already?" Gibbs questioned, but then stating, "She told me she can handle it. Now, what have you got?"

"Oh...well...Like I said, there is so much evidence to go through and so little time that I..." Abby was cut off when loud beeping sound was heard. She spun around on her swivel chair to see Nicole place a long object into one of Abby's machines.

"Woah, woah. You cannot just place any object into any machine. You have to..." Again, she was lost for words as a 'positive match' label flashed on the tiny blue screen of the machine.

"What object did you put in there?" Abby asked Nicole. "Uh...this post. It's a metal post that's part of a t-ball stand." Nicole answered. Abby removed the sharp, metallic pole and examined the end. Surely enough, tiny little flecks of red could be seen from the bottom.

"There is blood on this Gibbs." Abby told Jethro as she held the bloody end towards him. "I think we just found your murder weapon. Sweetie, how did you know which machine to use?" Abby questioned the girl, using a gentle nickname.

"Well, common sense really." Nicole retorted.

"She's like a little Abby, isn't she?" McGee, who had recently joined the room, whispered to Gibbs.

"I am going to talk to Director Sheppard. Are you coming Nicole?" Gibbs asked.

"No, thank you. I believe I will stay here and examine everything." She said. With that, Gibbs walked out of the room and Abby returned to her computer, McGee sitting by her side as always. Abby was hammering away at the keyboard when she suddenly paused, and looked up, spotting Nicole who was standing in the similar fashion she was when monitoring the 'most wanted' wall, but in this case, staring at the computer screen that was running fingerprint scans through AFIS.

"She is so deep, and observant...it's not something you see in every 12 year old." Abby explained to McGee."You know what else is weird." Tim asked Abby, who stared at him. "She bet my IQ score on the IQ test." McGee said quite disappointed as he pulled out the device from his pocket.

"Weird." Abby said. "I'm just going to go to the back room and test a firing arm." She said, quickly standing up and walking over to the back room. She reached the shooting room and turned around, only to notice Nicole and McGee had been following her.

"Oh...wow...people need to stop sneaking up on me today." She said as she grabbed one out of three firearms that lay on a bench. Abby readied herself, aimed the gun and fired into the box, hopefully accurately receiving similar groove marks on the bullet from the barrel of the gun. Before anything could be said, Nicole grabbed one of the other firearms that lay on the bench and held it up towards a hanging poster of a black silhouette with an aiming circle on its chest. She took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. The bullet made a nice, clean shot through the poster, slightly leaning to the right of the centre target.

"My dad taught me how to use a firearm." She said as she placed the gun down and walked out of the room. "She's like a little Ziva, isn't she?" Abby whispered to McGee, taking a step back with wide eyes, a little scared.

"Yeah. I think I will take her with us to interview Carl, a new suspect." McGee pointed a thumb over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.

"Yeah. You do that." Abby let out a big sigh before returning to all the bagged evidence.

"Nicole, please come with me." McGee motioned to the door and both of them walked to the elevator. Once standing in there, Nicole broke the silence. "So, when do you plan on telling Abby?" Nicole started.

"Telling Abby what?" McGee asked, but played with his face with his hands to try and hide the blush."

"When you spoke about her, back at the baseball grounds, I felt quite a bit of heat releasing itself from your face, also, you were quite red. If I am mistaken, those a signs of attraction." She stared at the elevator doors with a bored appearance while Tim tried to wipe away his sweat with the back of his hand.

"I am not attracted to Abby. We are co-workers and that is all we are ever going to be." McGee, sounding a little disappointed with his response, replied to her question.

"Well, when you do plan on telling her, make sure it is soon." Nicole said while stepping out of the elevator doors. "Because I believe many people now are into the gothic look."

"McGee looked at her with an open mouth. "Wait, what do you mean?" he asked as he too, exited the elevators and chased after her, leaving the empty elevator doors to close.

**Sorry, but I am doing one chapter kind of per scene. Plus, I like writing about Abby.**

**Next up, interview with Carl and Ducky meets Nicole! What will happen? R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for waiting**

**Now, let's start to get this story going somewhere**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I do not own NCIS, but I do own this story**

"Jenny, I have been with this girl all day. She seems alright to be handling this case. Hell, she has done almost better that Tony in her 12 hours here today than he has the past 3 years!" Gibbs explained to the director of the NCIS.

"To be fair, agent Gibbs, that bar isn't set very high on an intellectual scale." Jenny retorted, resulting in a small smirk from Gibbs.

"Just be sure she doesn't see her father, she may think she can handle it, but..." Jenny trailed off, vivid images of her and her father racing through her head as a tiny tear began to form in the corner of her eye. She was startled a little when a warm arm came across her shoulder.

"Don't worry. She won't." Jethro comforted, as best he could. "Now, I better go check on where she is. The team doesn't take to criticism well, whether it come from the mouth of myself, or a 12 year old." With those last words, Gibbs left the room, leaving a sighing Jenny following the path he just walked with her teary eyes.

Gibbs walked into the mirror room of the interrogation room, only to find Nicole and Ziva staring at Carl, whilst he was being interrogated by DiNozzo.

Jethro didn't know what to say. Wasn't he the one who interrogated around here? He decided to keep quiet and watch how his special agent dealt with things.

"How did you know Lieutenant. Frederick Peterson?" Tony asked the most obvious question as his first.

"I'm the bookie down at the baseball arena. Naturally, I know all the guys who play down there and all the guys who place bets." Carl asked, casually leaning back on his chair and placing his left arm on the top of the chair's back.

Tony had a great big urge to smack that stupid grin off his face. "You think it's funny to know that one of your betters is dead?" Tony asked the man, who suddenly dropped his smile.

"You never said he was dead." The man quickly replied, sighing loudly.

"You know something about the death?" was the next question that escaped Tony's lips.

"No." Carl responded, almost too quickly.

"You seem pretty sure of yourself." Tony smirked. "You know, a lot of people get killed in the great world of gambling. You know...cheats, debt." Tony was now standing and pacing around the room.

Carl began to sweat as noticeable pit stains could be seen through his white singlet, which was underneath his open red and black flannel shirt. He swallowed hard.

"Sure, the guy owed me quite a bit." Carl answered, but formed his double chin into a triple chin as he pushed his head down into his neck, with Tony now leaning over him. "How much are we talking?" Tony asked. "$10,000." Carl quickly retorted.

Behind the glass, Ziva and Nicole were standing side by side, arms crossed and watching the show in front of them. As Carl's mouth leaked the amount of money, both Ziva's and Nicole's heads tilted to the left very slowly.

"So, when you found out the lieutenant couldn't pay his debt. You decided to kill him." Tony stated in a patronizing voice. "Or, you paid someone to wack him. That is how it normally goes in mafia movies when someone can't pay the money he owes."

"Yeah, but this is not 1959, Tony." Gibbs interrupted as he walked into the interrogation room. "This man is innocent." Gibbs pointed at a sweaty, obviously nervous Carl.

_Couple of minutes ago_

Gibbs watched as Ziva and Nicole tilted their heads slowly to the left as they observed the conversation.

"What do you think, Nicole."Gibbs asked in a calming voice, as though not to startle her.

"Father would have told us if he was in debt. I complete my parent's tax forms and we never have any money troubles. Carl is lying. Notice the way his hands keep rubbing together. He needs the money to pay for something, and he is hoping to get it now. However, he didn't kill my father. Carl suffers from acute agoraphobia. He hardly ever leaves the betting booth, and when he does, he is running until he finds a small space. If the murder happened outside on the baseball field, Carl did not do it."

Gibbs listened intrigued and went to tell Tony that he was on the wrong path.

_Present time_

Gibbs left the mirror room with Nicole trailing him. Of course, around this time, Gibbs would be visiting Ducky. The two entered the cold and sterile room known as the autopsy room. Jethro walked up to the working desk where Ducky was seated, and they looked over the lieutenant's file. The room was eerily silent until a loud opening was heard. Worriedly, both Jethro and Ducky turned in horrid unison and saw exactly what they had feared.

Nicole had just opened the hatch of the chamber that contained her father. The bed the body lay on came rushing out, revealing a cold, pale body lying on the table, eyes closed and at peace. Nicole examined the face that was her father. Her eyes trailed to the 'Y' shaped laceration that Ducky had carved for the autopsy, examining every stitch in his body.

Ducky and Gibbs, unsure of what to do, walked slowly behind Nicole and each placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I bet your father was a brave man." Ducky reassured the young girl, but she seems already pretty assured.

"I bet he didn't stop talking to you about his Navy trips." Nicole stated to Ducky, which to Jethro's realization, finally noticed that Nicole and a very similar accent to that of Ducky's.

"Your father was quite the chatterbox. He didn't stop talking about you and how proud he was of you."

"Thank you. You must be the famous Doctor Mallard. I'm Nicole Peterson. I have read both of your medical novels." Nicole stated. "Oh thank you young lady. But I believe I wrote those books specifically for medical graduate students." Ducky replied, a little confused.

"I know. But I was at the university at the time." She said, before walking off to stroll around the autopsy room, hands neatly grasped behind her back as she scanned the entire room.

"What a fascinating young girl." Ducky said. "And, she sounds like she comes from my part of England." He chuckled to Gibbs. Both the adults watched as Nicole opened the filing system and began reading the multiple manila reports that lay in front of her.

"_Just like a little Ducky." Gibbs thought in his head._

For a moment, the room was silent, until Nicole loudly slapped the manila folder closed and briskly walked to Ducky.

"Dr. Mallard, can you quickly find out my blood type?" Nicole hastily asked.

"Of course. Say ahh." Ducky said as he grabbed a clean cotton swab from a packet in his pocket and swabbed some saliva from Nicole's mouth onto the now sticky cotton.

"_I think that was the first time I had seen the inside of her mouth." Gibbs thought_. 

Ducky briskly walked down to a small machine in his autopsy room and placed the swab in a test tube. After pressing multiple buttons and waiting two minutes, paper began pouring out of the machine like a receipt.

"Here you are. It states that your blood type is A." Ducky said with a small smile of achievement.

"Gibbs, we need to get someone important into Interrogation." Nicole urgently asked Agent Gibbs, although you could hardly tell as her face stayed symmetrically still.

"Alright who?" Gibbs asked.

"I know just the person." Nicole answered.

**Cliff-hanger! Sorry but I couldn't resist.**

**What has Nicole found in the medical files? Does it have something to do with her Father?**

**Please R&R. Brownie points for whoever gets it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, no one likes guessing but to be fair, neither do I.**

**Thank you for being so patient. Busy school life. **

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I do not own NCIS, but I do own this story.**

Tony sat at his desk with a piece of paper in his hand. Its title, '_My dear Sweet Ziva_' was placed beautifully on the cover in a computer font, with the paper cleverly folded into a card. DiNozzo looked up from the card to Ziva's desk opposite him. It was currently vacant, leaving a great opportunity for Tony to place the card in Ziva's desk draw, or in her pile of papers she needed to sort. Tony sighed and stood up, slowly walking over to the desk, but came sprinting back when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Not about to rummage through my desk again are you, Tony?" Ziva asked quickly, gesturing to her untidy work space.

"Uh...no. I just...needed to borrow a stapler." Tony quickly lied.

"There is one on your desk Tony." Ziva said as she pointed to the grey stationary that sat on Tony's desk.

"Yes, well...it's out of staples." DiNozzo lied again, keeping the card in his hand tight in his grip. Ziva walked out of the office area, giving Tony a 'do not touch my stuff' glare as she walked away. When Ziva was out of sight, Tony sighed again and looked down at the card in his hand before angrily stashing it away in his desk.

**Abby's lab**

Abby's laboratory was blaring heavy metal music, with the Goth girl slamming a computer key with every beat of the loud music. Sitting oddly still next to her was McGee, watching the scan that was currently taking place on the computer.

"So...Abby. The dating world is a nightmare right now, right? Bet you haven't found anyone, right?" Tim nervously asked in an attempt to see if Abby was currently seeing somebody.

"What is that supposed to mean, McGee?" Abby asked, turning her head to look at Tim.

"Uh...nothing. I just..." McGee started, but was quickly cut off by an angry Abigail.

"You don't think I am good enough to get a date?" She questioned the trembling nerd.

"No, no. What I..."

"NO!" Abby screamed. She stood up and moved into the ballistics testing room. She decided to channel her anger into something else before she let her temper get the better of her and strangle McGee.

McGee looked down at his hands in his lap and sighed. He thought that he will work up the courage to tell her that he liked her, but that day was definitely not today.

Gibbs came fast walking up to Director Shepard's office, with Nicole trying very hard for her small legs to keep up with his long strides. They reached the office together and walked inside to where Jenny sat, busying herself amongst papers. She stared at them over the rim of her glasses as Nicole approached the desk.

"Director Shepard, I have an idea of someone we can interview that might help us with the case." Nicole started, panting a little and leaning on the desk as though to catch her breath.

"I'm listening," Jenny said, folding her hands together under her chin.

"Can you please bring my mother in again? I may have a few questions for her myself." The young girl said as she looked up at Jethro. Gibbs nodded and walked out the door as Jenny picked up the phone and pressed some numbers on the keypad.

Gibbs walked down the stairs and looked over the balcony. From where he was standing, he could see Tony staring into space, looking at Ziva's desk, and he could also see McGee with his face buried in his hands.

'_What is going on with the team'_ Gibbs thought, but his inside thoughts were finished as he noticed the elevator doors open, Margaret Peterson entering the office building. Gibbs quickly began walking again as he hunted down Margaret.

"Oh thank you Agent Gibbs." Margaret said to Jethro as he approached the widow. "Thank you for keeping an eye on my little girl, but I think it is time to go home now. Where is she?" Margaret questioned worriedly as her daughter was nowhere to be seen.

"I have her in the Interrogation room. C'mon, I'll show you to her." Gibbs stated as he led the woman down the hall and into a grey room.

In this grey room sat one table, one chair on either side of the table, and a large mirror was placed on the back wall. Sitting with her back to the mirror sat Nicole, arms neatly placed over one another on the table as she stared back at her mother.

"Hello darling, are you ready to go home?" Margaret asked her emotionless daughter.

"Please sit, mother." Nicole politely asked as she gestured to the other chair that sat in front of her. Margaret started to back out the door, only to bump into Gibbs, whom Mrs. Peterson had forgotten was still standing there, had now closed the door and stood in a corner of the room. Margaret jiggled the handle, only to find out the door was locked.

She sighed slightly, but brought herself up to the table and sat in the chair.

"Mother, what is your blood type?" Nicole quickly questioned the nervous woman in front of her.

"I don't remember, darling. It has been such a long time since I last visited a doctor." Magaret confidently answered her daughter.

"Mother your profile read that your blood type is O. According to father's autopsy file, his blood type is O as well. From knowledge of the lecture I seated at university two years ago, two O blood types cannot produce an A blood type." Nicole formally informed her mother, who was now shaking and perspiring.

"What is your point dear?" Mrs. Peterson asked with impatience and anger in her voice.

"My blood type is A, mother." Nicole stated, causing a gasp from McGee, Ziva and Tony from behind the mirror.

"Must have been...a recessive blood type." Margaret stuttered, only to receive a slowly shaking head from the girl who sat opposite her.

"Is father's ex wife, my mother?" Nicole questioned Margaret, who really started to look uncomfortable as she looked around the room.

"What are you talking about? Your father didn't marry before me." By this point, Margaret was shaking uncontrollably.

"Mother, I am not stupid. Father and I talked about everything." Nicole stated, looking forward towards the woman.

"Sweetie, I know that I gave birth to you. I was there!" Margaret screamed hysterically as Gibbs walked around behind Mrs. Peterson and calming grabbed her shoulders so she would stay seated.

"There are many ways I could not be your daughter. You had an affair? I was swapped at birth? or maybe...surrogacy?" Nicole questioned, and at that last word, Margaret jumped out of her chair and began to yell.

"You are my daughter. You hear me. Nothing you can say will change that." Margaret collapsed to the ground in a sobbing state, Gibbs still clutching her shoulders.

Nicole was calmly facing where her mother used to be sitting, expression unchanged. She stood up, walked to the window and faced McGee, although she appeared to be talking to herself in the mirror, she was standing right in front of Tim and asked him to bring in Stacie Ataman into the interrogation room.

Tim left the room in quick strides as he rushed to his desk phone with a confused look on his face. _Did Nicole look through a 2 way mirror?_ Well, he already knew she was weird, so he continued on with his mission. McGee sat at his desk, grabbed the phone and was about to begin pressing the keypad when he was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but I believe you asked for me a while ago. I may be able to help with the crime or something?" A polite lady asked.

McGee looked up and saw a woman with short hair, similar in colour to Nicole's but just touching her shoulders. She was dressed in a black skirt and stockings, sensible black heels and a white collared shirt neatly ironed and worn with the top button done up. Upon instant viewing, McGee knew perfectly well that this woman was a relative to Nicole.

"Uhh... Stacie Ataman?" McGee questioned the woman.

"Correct. And please don't point dear. It's rude." Stacie corrected the probie.

"Right. My apologies. Will you please accompany me to the interrogation room." McGee gestured down the hall. It appeared that being in the company of Nicole and now Stacie had a positive effect on the whole team.

"You're mine." Margaret screamed from inside the interrogation room as Tony held her by the wrists behind her back.

"Lady, shut up." Tony yelled back at the hysterical woman. _Positive, right?_

McGee burst into the room with Stacie and George. He had followed Stacie and Tim to the interrogation room once he found a park for the car. The room looked a mess. Tony was now holding down Margaret on the floor, and Gibbs was holding Nicole by her shoulders, although she was pretty calm and quiet. However, when isn't she?

_5 minutes later._

"It was all very unplanned Nicole. And...wow. Look at how big my hand is." Margaret commented as she opened her hand to its fullest. Obviously the calming medication that Ducky had delivered had a very strong effect.

"What Margaret means is...I am your mother." Stacie told Nicole in a calming voice. "Margaret here kindly said she would surrogate for us, considering I was unable to have children myself. But um..." Stacie went quiet and looked down at her crossed hands.

"Your sucker of a father found Margaret here foxier than Stacie." George yelled, which definitely broke the awkward silence in the room.

"George!" Stacie yelled at her husband, but then dropped her head. She had nothing to debate with and it was true.

"Yeah. Your father liked me more. We married when I was 6 months pregnant with you and it was me who gave birth to you. I am your mother!" Margaret yelled, echoing the entire room.

Nicole looked up at Gibbs, and nodded. It was as if those two were reading each other's minds.

"You seem awfully quiet, Mr. Ataman?" Gibbs questioned the red-faced man. "Well I should be angry. That idiot left this hot thing crying and broken hearted. She was finally going to get a family when her dreams were shattered by a jerk." Mr. Ataman shouted at Gibbs.

"So, why did you stash the body away in the locker?" Jethro asked George, who now began to look a little frightened. "What? What are you talking about?" George questioned the team leader.

"Well. What you failed to take in account was the video cameras placed outside the locker room. Nicole and I saw you on it dragging Mr. Peterson into the room. Why did you do it."

The expression on Mr. Ataman's face looked as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He looked calm, and ok to talk. "George?" Stacie asked, her hand starting to shake as she placed it on his shoulder.

"He hurt you baby." George sobbed through the tears as he spoke. "He left you when you were very vulnerable. He left you for that...that trash!" George yelled to Margaret, who immediately tried to attack him, but forgot about Tony still holding her hands behind her back.

"I am sorry. But you are under arrest for murder." Jethro stood up and cuffed George, who was surprisingly willing to be taken. Nicole and Gibbs nodded and Jethro walked out of the room with George. Nicole sat facing the two brunette, teary women. She now had a decision to make.

"I have made up my mind."

**Well, the case is solved but there is one more chapter to go.**

**Let's see how I can sum it up. R&R. **


	8. Chapter 8

**The final chapter is here. **

**Again, so sorry it took so long. **

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I do not own NCIS, but I do own this story. **

'Congratulations! You are the top score.' The computer screen flashed before revealing a scoreboard or the top ten winners on 'Box Office Trivia'. At number 10 sat McGee, and numbers three to nine repeated the same 'Very special Agent DiNozzo'. At number two stood KidCarson, the previous winner who caused Tony to cry like a little girl when he spelt 'Flux Capacitor' wrong. Now, top of the leader board flashed the name 'Nicole'. She leaned back contently in DiNozzo's chair as she scanned the rest of the leader board, but another sight caused her gaze to drift across the room.

Ziva smiled as she read a small piece of paper in her hands. She read it cover to cover and back again to make sure it was real. Tony walked past her desk, preoccupied with something else, but the writing '_My dear sweet _Ziva' scrawled across the front of the page caused Tony to stop what he was doing and turn around in shock.

"What are you reading?" He asked, voice and finger shaking as he pointed to the card.

"Oh, nothing important. Just this card I found lying on my desk." She smirked as she read the next sentence for the eighth time.

"No. No. Why are you reading that? You are not supposed to be reading that." Tony said, almost hysterically. Ziva placed her right elbow on the desk and her right cheek in her right hand. Her left hand held the card and she read the next sentence allowed.

"You remind me so much of Jennifer Garner in 'Elektra'. A hot assassin with brains and a fiery fighting spirit." Ziva read aloud. Tony blushed as red as a tomato.

"How did you find that? I kept it locked in my..." Tony gestured over to his desk, but as he did, he realised it was occupied. Nicole quickly moved her head so they could not see her behind the computer screen. Tony started to growl a little, but was cut off as Ziva read another line.

"I have never stopped thinking of you since the first time we met, and I don't have any immediate plans to stop. I love you my very special agent, Israeli Mossad assassin." As Ziva read this, Tony had slowly walked over in the hopes of taking the card back, but Ziva was too quick for him, and she held the card away, grabbed Tony's tie and pulled him in for a kiss. DiNozzo was gobsmacked. Ziva smiled and giggled a little before kissing him again, both of the completely ignorant to their surroundings.

**Abby's lab **

Abby was confused. She thought she heard a knock at her door.

_Knock. Knock._

No. She did hear a knock at her door. She was confused as no one ever knocks on that door. Worst of all, it was a sensor sliding door, so there was no need to knock.

She answered it anyway. To her surprise, a bashful looking McGee stood at the door with a bouquet of black roses, Abby's favourite.

"Abby, please listen. What I said last time, I didn't mean. I was actually trying to ask you something but you stormed off before I could ask. You mean a lot to me. No. Not a lot. The whole world to me. I have never met someone so smart, interesting, exciting and..."

"McGee, you're rambling." Abby stopped him before McGee passed out from a lack of breath.

"Right. Ok let me start this again." McGee mumbled and then cleared his throat. "Abby. I am sorry." He started, handing her the roses. "You are amazing, and I would like to ask you out for dinner tonight." McGee felt relieved that he had finally asked the question he had always wanted.

Abby smiled and smelt the roses. "I would love to join you, McGee." Abby said, relieved she finally had the courage herself to answer her dream question. She kissed Tim on the cheek, the biggest smile spread out on his face.

"Let's go boast to Tony." Abby suggested.

"Brilliant idea." McGee said, his heart not believing that he had the most perfect girl. They both walked out of her lab, hand in hand.

Gibbs looked down from the railing to see DiNozzo and Ziva staring into each other's eyes in their own little world.

'_It's about time' _Jethro thought to himself. He shook his head and smiled as another couple made up of his team members walked into the room holding hands. '_What is going on?'_

Tony's computer screen flashing caught Jethro's eyes. Nicole was seated at DiNozzo's desk, outsmarting him at the one thing Tony was good at.

"She is like a little DiNozzo."Gibbs mumbled to himself, only to have Jenny join him and agree with him.

"She has turned your team upside down." Jenny told him.

"Just like a little Jenny, right?" Gibbs retorted.

"You know I turned this team upside down for the better. Has she done this for better, or for worse?" Director Shepard questioned Jethro. Gibbs smiled to himself. "Better." He whispered quietly. Jenny pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket that she was about to ask Gibbs about, but he was already briskly walking down the stairs. Jenny sighed. A romantic poem addressed to her was in Jenny's hand, signed by Gibbs himself. She wanted to ask him if he really wrote it, as there was something strange about the hand writing. It somewhat looked like cursive writing from a woman in the 1800's.

Nicole looked around the now love-filled office room. The four people were now talking together in a circle as though they were on a double date. Nicole looked up and saw Jethro walking away from Jenny as she pulled out a piece of paper too late. Nicole sighed. It was going to take a little more effort to get them together. She continued her gaze at the leader board screen as Gibbs walked up behind her.

"I see you have managed to beat my best agent at a game he is most good at." Gibbs told her.

"I hope I have not changed your team to your disliking, Agent Gibbs." Nicole questioned her temporary boss.

"You have done a better job than I ever could. Congrats, you are now on the team." Gibbs handed her a card that was created in Abby's lab. It looked a little rushed, but it was legit.

"Thank you. I look forward to working with you in the future." Nicole's attention was caught as Stacie stood at the door holding her jacket and her bag. Although today she had lost a husband to jail, she had gained someone she had always wanted. Stacie was gesturing Nicole to come with her.

"You better go with your mother. But if we ever need someone small and secretively manipulative, we know who to come to." Jethro said with a smile on his face.

_Scene flashes grey on Nicole laughing, showing her first sign of emotion all her life_.

**It is finally complete. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**There may be a sequel coming with Nicole as a 22 year old, 10 years into the future, but I doubt that will be commencing anytime soon. R&R. **


End file.
